Sigues siendo mi enemigo
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Drarry/Gender Bender/OC] Draco expresa sus pensamientos, dudas e inseguridades que le aquejan desde que se dio cuenta de la persona de la que se había enamorado profundamente.


**La verdad, es que dudé mucho si publicar éste One shot como el primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, pero muchos de los que tengo empezados no me convencen y algunos no están terminados, en cambio, éste lo terminé muy rápido (maldita inspiración que no me llega para mis otros fics), así que aquí lo tienen.**

 **¡Por favor! ¡Lean las notas finales!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo a mi estimada y modelo a seguir, J. K. Rowling.**

 **Advertencias: Drarry, muchas incoherencias, un Draco no muy Draco y un Harry que... bueno si para el tercer párrafo dejan de leer lo entenderé.**

 **Probablemente** **no es lo que se esperan** **, ya que esto está ambientado durante el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año, si la gente esperaba algo durante la guerra, lo siento mucho.**

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ _Sigues siendo mi enemigo_ ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

El primer pensamiento de Draco al verla entrar al Gran Salón fue: "Está Hermosísima", y eso que un Malfoy no usaba ése tipo de expresiones, por Merlín, sólo los de clase baja y sangre sucias hablaban con superlativos.

Pero eso no le importó, de hecho, ni lo notó pues esa chica que estaba viendo embobado se merecía con creces ese adjetivo. Su, usualmente desordenado cabello, estaba recogido de una manera sencilla pero elegante, con una trenza de su propio cabello como diadema.

Harriet Potter.

Usaba un vestido de noche largo, sujeto a su cintura, mostrando la figura que se ha desarrollado en sus catorce años, y que es obvio, aún no termina de germinar. El vestido es color verde hoja, un color que hace resaltar sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. Draco siempre ha querido que ella perteneciera a Slytherin, y se la ha imaginado junto a él, charlando en la sala común, estudiando juntos en la biblioteca o paseando en los jardines de la escuela, con su uniforme en color verde y plata, resaltando sus ojos y sonriendo por todas las cosas de las que le habla. Obviamente ella ya no sería Slytherin, pero Draco aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que todo eso lo pudieran hacer en el futuro.

Draco no puede ver por debajo del dobladillo del vestido pero está claro para él que ella está usando zapatos de tacón por su modo lento y cuidadoso de caminar, y por la forma en la que se aferra al brazo de su acompañante.

Y es ahí cuando lo nota.

Toda la revolución de mariposas en su estómago que sintió desde que la vio entrar al Gran Salón murió al momento de verla acompañada de ese tipo. ¡Como lo odiaba! Ese maldito cara de elfo doméstico, Toby Blake.

¿Quién dementores llama a su hijo Toby? Suena a nombre de perro, pero ¿qué podía esperar de un hijo de muggles? Sólo de verlo su estómago se revuelve y un instinto asesino emerge desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Draco no quiere, pero su mente le hace recordar ese desagradable momento que presenció una semana atrás junto a los invernaderos.

Iba de camino a su clase de Herbolaría cuando la vio, iba caminando detrás del idiota de Blake hacia un lado del Invernadero 3, y al dar unos cuantos pasos más para cambiar de perspectiva pudo ver que él la llevaba tomada de la mano. Sintió como si su interior ardiera en llamas, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad cuando Harriet recupera su mano de manera un poco disimulada. Los mira hablar, él parece estarle pidiendo algo y Draco recuerda el Baile de Navidad. Sus puños se vuelven a apretar y sus uñas se clavan en su blanca piel, podría estar sangrando pero no le interesa, ni siquiera siente dolor.

No puede ver el rostro de Harriet, pero al verla negar con la cabeza siente un profundo alivio, un alivio que no dura ni dos segundos al percatarse de la estúpida sonrisa de Blake, él hace otra pregunta y ella parece estar pensando una respuesta, Draco desea con todo su oscuro corazón que ella diga no, si Merlín se apiada de él y logra que Harriet responda con un "no" se olvidará de todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos y todas sus inseguridades.

No se había dado cuenta pero llegó junto a un árbol que le protegía muy bien para no ser descubierto, su mano libre estaba apoyada en la corteza pero parecía más bien que estuviera aferrada pues sus uñas se clavaban en los poros de la corteza.

La nota indecisa, con la vista al suelo y puede asegurar que está jugando con sus dedos de la manera que siempre lo hace cuando está nerviosa, por un levísimo momento se pregunta la razón de sus nervios, pero luego deduce que no pueden ser "ese" tipo de nervios pues de lo contrario ya hubiera respondido que sí. En su cabeza resuena el mantra que ha estado repitiéndose desde que se dio cuenta de la proposición:

"Por favor di que no, por favor Merlín que diga que no."

Después la nota suspirar, levanta la vista y responde. Draco lleva tiempo aguantando la respiración desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero no puede suspirar aliviado porque la estúpida sonrisa que Blake muestra no le proporciona nada de alivio.

Y luego sucede lo que rompe todas sus ilusiones. Blake la toma del rostro y se inclina hacia ella, Draco nota claramente como la tensión aparece en el cuerpo de Harriet pero es demasiado tarde para que reaccione, pues los sucios labios de él ya están sobre los de ella que parece estar aturdida, pero el idiota lo toma como una aceptación e intenta profundizar el beso, lo que la hace reaccionar y empujarlo.

Draco está completamente seguro de que ella no quería ese beso, y lo hace aumentar sus esperanzas pues cuando Draco la besó, ella no reaccionó de esa manera.

Draco está seguro que no puede haber más satisfacción de la que siente en ese momento al ver la cara de derrota del tipo. Pero esa satisfacción dura poco al darse cuenta de que Toby Blake va a ir al Baile de Navidad con Harriet Potter y él por idiota e indeciso no será su pareja.

Sus recuerdos pesimistas son interrumpidos al notar la mirada de Harriet en él, ella está bailando el primer vals del baile con Blake, pero sus verdes orbes brillan al verlo a él y Draco disfruta bañarse en el brillo de esos ojos con los que lleva tanto tiempo soñando.

Pero esos ojos de oscurecieron al ver en su brazo las manos posesivas de Parkinson, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir remordimientos por causar eso en esos bellos ojos. Draco no era un adivino, Adivinación era una de las materias que menos se le daban según él, así que no podía saber qué tipo de sentimiento albergaba la-niña-que-vivió por él, aunque claro, no era idiota, sabía que ella sentía algo por él. Pero volvemos a lo mismo, su inseguridad.

¿Quién diría que él, Draco Malfoy, tenía dudas e inseguridades respecto a su persona? Porque sí, eran dudas respecto a él mismo, dudas de que Harriet realmente quisiera tener una relación con él, dudas de que su forma de ser y su personalidad detengan a Harriet en acercarse o que lo alejen de ella, dudas de que su oscuro corazón no sea suficiente para ella.

\- ¿En qué momento piensas sacarme a bailar Draco?, me van a salir raíces si me quedo aquí parada.

Draco pone todo su esfuerzo en no poner los ojos en blanco pero falla estrepitosamente. Pero camina con ella del brazo al centro de la pista.

En todo el tiempo que pasa bailando tiene los ojos fijos en Harriet, con excepciones para ver a sus compañeros, saludar con inclinaciones de cabeza, o para responder alguna pregunta o comentario de Parkinson, pero sus mirada siempre vuelve a la figura que baila a un par de metros a su derecha.

Entonces la orquesta deja de tocar y le deja el escenario a Las Brujas de Macbeth. Empieza la primera canción y Draco la baila sólo por cortesía con Parkinson, después de todo es su amiga de la infancia. En cambio Harriet sale de la pista de baile y se sienta en una silla libre, mientras que Blake va a la fuente de ponche.

Al acabarse la primera canción Draco deja a Pansy con Bulstrode y Greengrase y él va a servirse un poco de ponche. Se toma todo el vaso de una sola vez y puede notar un ligero sabor a Whisky de Fuego en él, obviamente alguien vació una botella en la fuente.

Draco se quedó viendo a su vaso por unos segundos y decidió servirse un poco más, después se giró y paseó su mirada por todo el Gran Salón, pudo ver a Granger bailando con Krum, y a sus idiotas amigos Crabbe y Goyle muy cerca del búlgaro. La comadreja estaba enfurruñada en una de las mesas junto a su pareja de baile y Harriet que tiene a Blake pegado a su oreja.

Draco gruñe y se vuelve a tomar su vaso de ponche de un sólo tirón, luego lo deja en la mesa que tiene detrás y se encamina a donde se encuentra Pansy, pero la pelinegra está bailando con sus amigas y él realmente no tiene el humor para seguir ahí; así que da media vuelta y camina hacia las puertas del Gran Salón.

Ve movimiento en la mesa donde se encuentra Harriet pero no se gira a verla, sigue su camino, atraviesa las puertas y camina en dirección a la torre sur del castillo.

Durante todo el camino no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en Harriet y en esas ganas que le dieron al verla llegar, de ir hasta ella, tomarla del brazo y bailar con ella por el resto de la noche. Suspiró y antes de dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, dos antes de llegar a su destino, escuchó los delicados pasos de alguien caminando detrás de él, pasos que serían silenciosos si no fuera por esos tacones que calzaban los pies de quien lo seguía.

No demostró haberse dado cuenta de que le seguían (obviamente le seguían, apenas iban a ser las diez de la noche, todos los alumnos con permiso estaban aún en el baile, y los que no en sus salas comunes), dio vuelta en el pasillo pero se detuvo y se asomó por la orilla de la pared.

Al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo su respiración se detuvo y su corazón dejó de latir por un par de segundos. Ahí, ocultándose precariamente detrás de una cortina (parecía más bien que iba saliendo de su escondite), se encontraba la chica por la cual ha estado teniendo revoluciones sentimentales.

Afortunadamente Harriet se encontraba mirando al otro extremo del corredor, como asegurándose de que nadie le seguía, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Draco se ocultara nuevamente. Después de tres bocanadas de aire y escuchar los delicados pasos reanudarse, siguió con su camino, esta vez un poco más lento, pues los siguientes dos pasillos eran muy cortos y Harriet podría perderlo.

Sabía muy bien que lo seguía, no sabía exactamente para qué pero poco le importaba, él sólo quería estar un rato con la pelinegra. Cuando llegó al final de ese pasillo pudo escuchar que Harriet aún lo seguía, esperó hasta que los pasos se escucharan casi en el giro del pasillo y se colocó frente al cuadro de un oscuro castillo, esperando a que el lobo negro abriera sus ojos amarillos.

Justo cuando los ojos del lobo se abrieron pudo escuchar los pasos detenerse detrás de él y dijo la contraseña a un buen nivel de voz para que la morena lo escuchara.

\- Nubes Tormentosas.

El lobo aulló bajito y la puerta se abrió. Entró y soltó de golpe el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta, caminó el pequeño corredor y llegó a una pequeña sala frente a una chimenea en la que se apresuró a encender un fuego para darle calidez a esa fría sala. La luz del fuego iluminó el resto de la sala, mostrando un par de puertas y el inicio de unas escaleras.

Una vez encendido y alimentado el fuego se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana para ver directamente a los jardines del colegio y la luna casi llena en el cielo. Y esperó, y esperó, pero la puerta de la sala no se abría.

¿Harriet se habría regresado al Gran Salón? ¿Estaría con el idiota de Blake de nuevo? ¿Y si no escuchó la contraseña?

"Mierda" maldijo para sus adentros.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el susurro del pestillo de la puerta se escuchó al abrirse. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al exterior con una expresión de naturalidad en su rostro, pero con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido ya tan fuerte que podía sentir y escuchar su pulso en sus orejas.

Una vez más el sonido que hacían esos tacones al tocar el suelo de piedra llegó hasta sus oídos y unos segundos después pudo ver un delicado brillo esmeralda por el rabillo de su ojo.

Se respiración se detuvo y su latido le martilleó en sus oídos por unos segundos tan fuerte que no escuchó la primera vez que Harriet lo llamó, y no dudaba que la segunda vez también se la había perdido.

\- Malfoy - le llamó en un tono moderado de voz pero que en ese silencio, interrumpido solamente por el crepitar del fuego, se escuchó retumbar entre las paredes.

Él giró a verla y la encontró igual de hermosa que cuando la vio entrar al Gran Salón, no se le había movido ni un pelo de su peinado y su ligero maquillaje seguía intacto. "Bendita magia" pensó Draco.

Los delicados labios de Harriet se extendieron en una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de manera natural a pesar de ese falso rubor de maquillaje, sus ojos se desviaron y su mano derecha viajó hasta su hombro para tratar de tomar un mechón de cabello que obviamente no estaba ahí pues todo su cabello estaba recogido, así que sus manos se desviaron y sus dedos empezaron a jugar de la manera que muchas veces lo han hecho mientras la observaba a la distancia.

Draco frena sus ganas de levantarse, acortar la distancia y besarla nuevamente, y en lugar de hacer lo que su cuerpo y mente quiere le habla a la pelinegra de manera monótona, sin el toque frío que su voz tiene a diario y sin el toque dulce con el que quiere hablarle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Te seguí - dice bajito pero audible, y luego desvía la mirada -, y te escuché decir la contraseña.

Draco sonríe, ésta chica hasta transpira honor Gryffindor, demasiado honesta.

\- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

\- Necesito hablar contigo - dice dirigiéndole la mirada pero en esta ocasión con determinación.

Draco le dirige una expresión desinteresada y levanta una ceja.

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar - y después de decir estas palabras deseó morderse la lengua.

\- Si, si tenemos. Me has estado evitando por dos semanas. ¡No puedes besarme un día y dejar de hablarme al siguiente! - dijo dejando de jugar con sus dedos, cerrando sus puños a sus costados y frunciendo el ceño.

Estaba empezando a enojarse. Y Draco ama verla enojada, así que vuelve a arquear una ceja y le sonríe despectivo.

\- Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Potter - se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta pero Harriet se interpuso en su camino.

\- No, no puedes.

\- Si, si puedo - responde cruzándose de brazos sin dejar su sonrisa.

\- ¡No cuando se trata de mí! No dejaré que juegues conmigo, aguantaba tus bromas, tus trampas y tus insultos. Y este es mi límite, ¡no te burlarás de mí! - le dice casi a gritos con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas. Si son lágrimas de frustración, enfado o tristeza, Draco no lo sabe, así que deja las apariencias y su rostro se pone serio.

El labio inferior de Harriet empieza a temblar casi imperceptiblemente pero Draco lo nota y una vez sus ojos puestos en su boca no puede apartar la mirada, su cuerpo se empieza a inclinar pero Harriet lo detiene.

\- ¡No! No me vuelvas a besar.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

\- Quiero que me digas en qué estabas pensando la primera vez que lo hiciste.

Draco guarda silencio mientras recuerda lo que pasaba por su cabeza en su beso anterior. ¿Cómo podría decirle que lo único en los que pensaba era en besar esos tentadores labios de apariencia suave (cosa que pudo comprobar cuando lo hizo)? ¿Cómo decirle que le gusta tanto que quiere besarla cada vez que la ve? ¿Qué quiere ser más que su enemigo jurado, que ese par de esmeraldas que tiene por orbes lo han tenido cautivado desde que la vio en la tienda de túnicas cuando tenían once y que su manera de reaccionar cuando rechazó su amistad no fueron más que celos por haber preferido a Weasley?

\- ¡Dímelo! - grita la pelinegra.

Y Draco estalla.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber? - casi grita y continúa sin dejarle responder - Pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo apetecibles que se veían tus labios cuando haces esa mueca cuando estas enojada, y no sólo entonces, ¡mierda!, también cuando frunces tus labios cuando estas concentrada en tus tareas, o cuando preparas una poción, cuando preguntas cosas en clase, cuando hablas con tus amigos, incluso cuando les sonríes, ¡joder!, todos los malditos días tengo que...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas precisamente por los labios que estaba describiendo. Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos sólo hasta que tuvo que abrirlos y ni aun así le dedicó un segundo a ese pensamiento pues frente a sus ojos se encontraba el rostro sonrojado de Harriet, con los ojos cerrados, sus manos tomándolo de las mejillas y aplastando su boca contra la suya, pero sólo eso. Harriet no estaba profundizando el beso, solamente aplastaba sus labios, firmes.

Después de unos segundos ella se apartó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y su rostro sonrojándose. Sus delicadas manos se posaron en los hombros de Draco y, avergonzada, desvió la mirada unos segundos. Draco no estaba seguro si eso había sido un beso, o una manera de callarlo, bueno, es obvio que fue un beso para callarlo, pero no un _beso_ , fue simplemente chocar labios y ya. En ese momento Harriet regresa su mirada a sus ojos grises y Draco se da cuenta. Si fue un beso, pero uno demasiado inocente.

Draco le lanza una sonrisa depredadora haciéndola sonrojar y le habla, su voz extrañamente ronca.

\- ¿A eso le llamas un beso, Potter? - dice sonriendo, Harriet se sonroja y sus ojos muestran su enfado, abre la boca para protestar pero Draco es más rápido.

Deslizó su mano derecha por la cintura de la chica y la acercó hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo y su mano libre la colocó en la nuca para atraerla a un nuevo beso. En esta ocasión es mucho más interactivo por parte de Draco pero Harriet está un poco rígida así que con su mano aún en la nuca de la chica la desliza hasta que su pulgar pueda acariciar su mejilla, la estrecha más a su cuerpo y sus labios empiezan una lenta danza. Poco a poco, Harriet se empieza a relajar, sus brazos rodean el cuello de Draco y sus labios se separan.

Draco toma el labio inferior de Harriet entre los suyos chupándolo y succionándolo suavemente, Harriet gime y suelta un suspiro, el rubio desliza la punta de su lengua por toda la longitud del labio y ella abre un poco más la boca, entonces, Draco se inclina un poco más y profundiza el beso. Su lengua pasa a través de esos suaves labios y busca la lengua de la pelinegra, que se acerca tímida hasta él.

"Este es, el mejor momento de mi vida" piensa Draco. El mejor de todos, mejor que el día en el que le regalaron su primera escoba, o el momento en el que la montó por primera vez, o la única vez que su padre lo felicitó realmente por ganar un concurso de música clásica, incluso de la vez en que recibió su carta de Hogwarts a los once.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pudieron ser minutos u horas y el no sabría qué responder. Se separaron y respiraron agitadamente con sus frentes unidas. Draco se percató del peso extra en su brazo derecho y supuso que había sido tan intenso para Harriet también, que sus rodillas se debieron de debilitar.

Harriet abre sus ojos y los dirige a los de Draco que los nota acuosos y con una mirada casi desesperada.

\- Draco... - dice ella en un susurro de forma casi suplicante, aferrando sus manos a los hombros de él, el se estremece pues ella usó su nombre, no su apellido -, dime por qué me besaste.

\- Ya te lo dije, estaba...

\- No - le interrumpe - _¿por qué?_

Draco guarda silencio por unos segundos y la mira directamente a los ojos, encuentra algo en ella que le hace olvidar sus dudas, sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

\- Porque me gustas mucho, Harriet, porque te quiero - dice y los ojos verdes cambian su mirada desesperada por una de alivio y felicidad, se llenan de lágrimas que Draco se apresura a limpiar con su mano libre y sus labios. Su brazo derecho no lo ha movido de la cintura de Harriet -. No llores, mierda, no llores, que no sé qué hacer cuando lloras.

Harriet suelta una risita y se limpia las pocas lágrimas que soltó.

\- Pues esto no está mal - dice sonriendo y Draco sabe que está por decir su respuesta, y a pesar de que es obvio que la chica también siente algo por él, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso -. Yo también te quiero, Draco.

Draco siente su pecho a punto de explotar, su corazón late tan fuerte y su respiración se atora en sus pulmones. Le duele el pecho, pero no le importa porque por fin se confesó y para su felicidad, fue correspondido.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Harriet?

Harriet le sonríe tan maravillosa y asiente antes de contestar:

\- Me encantaría, Draco.

Draco sonríe -una sonrisa honesta que nunca ha usado en la escuela, sólo en casa con su madre- y con cierta renuencia se separa de ella, la toma de la mano, la guía hasta el sofá y ambos se sientan muy juntos, ella toma su brazo y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Se pasan el resto de la velada hablando como si lo hubieran hecho desde niños, cuando mencionan su anterior 'enemistad' deciden superarlo y lo toman con humor. Se dan besos de vez en cuando, pero ninguno tan intenso como el primero, Harriet no lo profundiza por su inexperiencia y Draco porque a pesar de sólo tener catorce años, tiene muy presente que sus hormonas adolescentes desean a la chica entre sus brazos.

Después de unas horas de plática, Draco hace una pregunta y no obtiene respuesta, se inclina un poco para ver el rostro de Harriet y le encuentra dormida. Ella ya había subido sus piernas al sillón, así que sólo la acomodó un poco para que descansara su cabeza en su regazo. Le colocó una mano en su cintura y le acarició los cabellos con la otra. No sabía qué horas eran, pero poco le importaba, lo único que quería hacer era seguir acariciando esos suaves cabellos y seguir contemplando el rostro durmiente de Harriet, pero luego recordó el toque de queda, y ellos, vestidos de gala, no podían salir al día siguiente de esa forma, así que tomó su varita y lanzó un Tempus, que le mostró que eran la una y media de la madrugada.

Afortunadamente el toque de queda se había corrido hasta las dos de la madrugada por motivo del Baile de Navidad, así que tenían el tiempo suficiente para regresar a sus salas comunes.

Le dio mucha pena el alterar ese rostro durmiente pero tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó a Harriet y le llamó suavemente mientras le acariciaba la frente con una mano y con la otra le sacudía delicadamente un hombro. Después de un par de intentos más, Harriet por fin abrió sus ojos y al encontrarse con los grises de Draco le sonrió ampliamente. Él también le sonrió y le besó la frente antes de hablarle.

\- Ya es tarde, y a pesar de que deseo seguir en compañía contigo, debemos regresar a nuestras salas comunes - le comunica.

El rostro de Harriet se entristece pero se nota que sabe que Draco tiene razón, así que se levanta y Draco se pone de pie para ayudarle tendiéndole una mano y una vez de pie Draco se lleva la mano de Harriet hasta sus labios y la besa suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

\- Draco - le llama, él levanta la mirada pero no despega sus labios de la piel de la pelinegra -. Mañana... - se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada por un segundo -. ¿Mañana todo seguirá igual que antes, o será diferente?

Draco levanta una ceja y le responde.

\- Si no me equivoco, tú y yo ya somos novios.

Harriet se sonroja y asiente.

\- Esto... ¿se lo diremos a todo el mundo?

Draco vuelve a arquear una ceja y lo piensa por un momento. La verdad no quiere hacerlo, si bien no lo va a ocultar pero tampoco gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, y pensándolo un poco más, si su padre se entera pondrá el grito en el cielo. Es cierto que Harriet es muy poderosa y famosa, y que es la-niña-que-vivió, pero es mestiza, y duda que su padre la acepte.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? - le pregunta en lugar de responderle.

Ella se muerde el labio indecisa y vuelve a desviar la mirada.

\- Me gustaría guardarlo en secreto por el momento - él arquea una ceja, cuestionándole -. Es que con todo esto del Torneo no me gustaría recibir más atención de la que ya cuento, y lo nuestro definitivamente será el cotilleo del año, es por eso. Se lo puedes decir a tus amigos, por supuesto.

\- ¿Tú se lo dirás a los tuyos? - pregunta arqueando una ceja.

\- Sólo a Hermione, esperaré el momento adecuado para decírselo a Ron.

\- De acuerdo - dice y recordando que tenían poco tiempo toma la mano de Harriet y camina hacia la puerta -. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Salieron de la sala y caminaron en dirección a las escaleras, después de subir unos cuantos escalones Draco siente un tirón en su brazo y se gira para ver a Harriet.

\- ¿Me acompañarás hasta la torre de Gryffindor? - pregunta asombrada.

\- ¿No quieres?

Ella sonríe pero niega con la cabeza.

\- No es que no quiera, Draco, es sólo que alguien te puede ver - y antes de que el rubio replique ella continúa -. Y no tendrás mucho tiempo para regresar hasta las mazmorras.

Draco tuerce la boca en una mueca, Harriet le sonríe y sube el par de escalones que la separaban del Slytherin, le abraza de la cintura y como Draco es más alto, inclina la cabeza y apoya su barbilla en el pecho del rubio para verlo a los ojos.

\- Además, eres un Slytherin - dice, divertida - y yo una Gryffindor, puede que seamos novios ahora, pero aún sigues siendo mi enemigo.

Draco sonríe y se inclina para besarle la nariz y su corazón brinca de emoción por las muestras de cariño que ahora puede darle a la pelinegra cuando quiera. Sonríe divertido.

\- Bueno señorita Gryffindor, será mejor que se apresure a llegar con su manada de leones.

Harriet sonrió.

\- Y usted, señor Slytherin a su nido de serpientes.

Draco le besa la frente y se separa de elle, se gira, dispuesto a irse a su sala común pero Harriet lo detiene. Él está un escalón abajo, por lo que ahora sus estaturas son similares. Harriet se inclina y le besa los labios. No lo profundiza, pero gracias a Morgana -palabras de Draco-, no fue como el anterior que ella le dio, en esta ocasión fue más suave, los labios de Harriet no estaban apretados por lo que Draco los pudo sentir amoldándose a los suyos.

Se separaron, ella con una sonrisa en los labios y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, él con la misma sonrisa que le dio cuando Harriet aceptó ser su novia.

\- Descansa - dijo ella.

\- Hasta mañana - dijo él.

๑۞๑,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۩ ... ۩๑ ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑

 **¿Fin?**

 **La idea de esto me salió cuando leí un post de qué hubiera pasado si Harry hubiera nacido mujer mientras veía Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. El post también decía que Harry (o Harriet) de todas maneras se quedaba con un Weasley (probablemente Fred), pero en mi corazón vive y siempre vivirá el Drarry, a pesar de nunca haber publicado nada de ellos he leído muchas de sus historias.**

 **La idea de esto evolucionó hasta ser un long fic narrado desde la perspectiva de Harry desde el primer año hasta, pues, después de la Guerra, pero nunca he visto un fic con Fem-Harry por lo que lo deje como un one shot. Si tiene una buena aceptación tal vez me piense el escribirlo.**

 **Esto es todo, espero seguir escribiendo más de mis lindos Harry y Draco que han estado conmigo desde pequeña, así que, ¿nos vemos a la próxima?**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 27/08/2015**


End file.
